Till Death Do Us Part
by death-the-gurl3
Summary: summary: Drianne is getting married to edward elric and somthing terrible happens. Only one person can see the dead bride and the bride is determend to figure out why she is dead and how it happend.


Till death do us part.

It's march 10, 1989 it was a beautiful day it was chilly, but not to chilly it was perfect day but now I can't smell the spring dew in the morning I can't feel the soft embrace of my once and only true love. Oh and who am I? I'm Darianne Rogers and it all started that morning the morning of my wedding…the day that death did we part…

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP Darianne, "uuuuuuuuggggghhh shut up stupid clock I'm up already dammit!" Darianne threw her lovers pillow at the alarm clock causing it to knock over. She was staring at the alarm clock when it dawned on her that her fiancé was not on the other side! She quickly jumped up she smelled the air in her bedroom Darianne: mmmmmmmmmm bacon!" She jumped up out of bed and ran into the kitchen like a little girl on Christmas morning. She finally made it into the kitchen and met her fiancé in there slaving over the stove and indeed there was bacon=) Edward: hey honey sleep well? Hope you did because we have a big day ahead of us! Edward was 4ft 9in he was always a bit shorter than others ,but I prefer him that way he had long blonde hair that he would keep in a fishtail braid and he had a soft side, but still had a don't piss me off attitude towards others including Roy mustang the now fuhrer of resembol. Darianne: hey hon you're up early aren't you? Edward: WHO COULD SLEEP?! GETTING MARRIED TO YOU GIVES ME ENOUGH ENERGY but don't worry I got plenty of sleep. Darianne: *gasp* it's our wedding day! I need to get ready! I have to call Kristyn, Emily and Anya! I got to make sure all the people know what time the wedding is I have to finish the seating arrangements! I gotta- Edward: you let me take care of all of that a bride should never be stressed on her wedding day its bad luck; Edward said with a smart know it all look on his face. I went and dialed the number to all of my closest friends I first called Anya I sat there until I heard the dial tone. Hello? I heard a groggy male voice with a yawn Darianne: oh hey envy is Anya there? envy: yea just one sec, Darianne. envy: Anya! Darianne's on the phone for you! Anya: who? What? Give me the phone dumbass and go get ready. Anya: hello? Anya speaking. Darianne: hey what's up! I was just calling and seeing if you are still going to be at the wedding Anya: Of course I am I wouldn't miss it for the world! I'm getting ready right now well I was until you called. Darianne: alright awesome I'll see you at church then. Anya: ok bye! You have fun but not too much fun you hear me, Edward!? Edward could barely make out what she said Edward: yea yea Anya, I hear you see you at the wedding. I hung up the phone and called Emily. Emily: hello? Darianne: hey Emily I was just calling to see if you are still coming to the wedding Emily: hell yes I am I'm not going to leave my friend at her wedding! Darianne: yea I know you wouldn't but I was just making sure. Emily: ok well I'll see you there. Darianne: yay a you to. Edward: does that bastard envy really have to come? He will ruin everything Darianne: yes, he is Anya's husband and I have to deal with that bitch Riza Hawkeye because you want Roy to attend so ha! Darianne: alright now that I have that out of the way I'm gonna go get ready. Edward: hey don't you have to call Kristyn? Darianne: no she's my sister, and bridesmaid, she won't m is it for the world. Not only that but, Al's your brother and if he's going than she's going so ya I think we all know of their cute little crushes with each other. Edward: ya I just wish they would own up to it and stop flirting around like a bunch of pansy asses. Darianne: ….ok then, well imma go get ready. Edward: alright babe, see you in a sec I have to take a shower. Darianne: k. I walked off to my bedroom and went into our bathroom I got undressed and took a quick shower. Once I got out I got dressed in something simple so when I got to the church I would be able to get out of it easily and get into my dress is simple it outlines my body to my boddess and then puffs out into a ball gown except the whole Cinderella and princess colour and theme to it. You know less prissy and perfect. Hours passed I left before Edward did im at the church im in my gown I have my my bouqet of cassablaca lilies and one rose in the middle to simplize me different from the rest of the world. I heard the church music and I slowly walked down the isle I didn't have anybody to walk me down the isle considereing I don't have a dad in the anime world(lol) I walked down and saw Edward, my fiancésoon to be husband standing at the alter a smile spread wide across his face just looking at me in complete aw" I blushed a little and continued slowly walking to the rithum of the music. Kristyn was standing in the short slim blue dress in the side lining of the isle. Smiling and as we all know making gooey eyes over to al not paying attention to me at all. I decided I was going to get her back by filling her favorite bra with putting and then freezing it. Before I knew it I was at the alter and staring into the most adorable face in the world, the face that I was so happy to spend the rest of my days with.

Whew! That chapter was so long! Btw..my sisters name is Darianne and I kristyn am! Well she's not my sister but she is my best friend/sister you Gurlz get it right well please R&R and please try to ignore all the spelling errors and grammar my stupid spell check sucks ass! Well ya know R&R and tell me what you think! And check out my next chapter. Later-death-the^^gurl.


End file.
